For electric utility companies, line loss can be a major source of lost revenue. Line loss is the loss of electricity during transmission and distribution through an electric grid. In general, there are two types of line loss. Technical line loss is associated with loss of electricity from physical properties of the metal wires and the electric grid. Non-technical line loss is caused by theft of electricity or other non-technical sources such as clerical errors. Determining locations for a source of line loss can be difficult.